Dramatic Ends or Beginnings?
by CarlyLeeH
Summary: Kurt and Rachel were both accepted into NYADA but when something happens scarring Kurt's memory and the friendship of the two aspiring stars is torn apart what will become of all of ot?


Hey Guys this is my first fanfic about Glee...well...my first fanfic ever! It will be from the point of view from different characters and I will post a sub heading each time it changes. Feel free to give me advice in reviews. I will continue to update it as often as I can.

_**Blaine -**_

Blaine sighed slightly as he sat down in Lima Bean. His days and hours were lonely at Dalton since Kurt moved back to McKinley. He looked up at the clock and realised that he had been sat there for about an hour lost, deep in his thoughts. He stood up swiftly leaving a few dollars and a tip for the waitress before leaving the coffee shop and making a beeline for his car. He stopped halfway something catching his eye a few feet away from him. "Kurt?" he asked stepping forward. The sky was a stunning shade of orange and red as it was eventually getting dark. He recognized it was Kurt when he stepped forward.

"Yeah...it's me" Kurt said smiling and laughing lightly "I thought I'd come and visit you seeing as we haven't met up for near a week now...I've missed you" he said. Blaine was able to see the blush that slowly crept over Kurt's pale skin.

"You're blushing..." Blaine said teasingly and laughed.

"No I am not!" Kurt said defensively.

Blaine grinned "anyways...seriously I've been thinking Kurt..." he started then took a deep breath "after a conversation or two with my family I've decided to move to McKinley...that way I can be with you and it'll help New Directions too" he said exhaling relieved.

Kurt squealed excitedly and ecstatically "Oh my gosh Blaine!" he said leaping forward and hugging Blaine then stepped back embarrassed by his display of affection "that is great news...when's your transfer?" he asked.

"Tomorrow" Blaine confirmed grinning "this has to be one of the happiest days of my life" he said then stepped forward hugging Kurt again...

Blaine jolted upwards and looked out the window of the study in his apartment. "Good old days..." he said to himself about the flashback that had came to him in a dream "I hate essays" he said frowning. Blaine had transferred to McKinley to be with Kurt and everything had gone fine. They won Nationals all by being a team and working together. High school was so fun but now he had moved onto a local college it felt like it was all boring and stressful. Looking up from his desk, books and stationary he noticed the picture of him and the rest of New Directions with the Nationals trophy. He smiled sadly at all of the memories rushing back to him. After he left high school he got a job at a local coffee shop to fund his own apartment that he lived in with Kurt. "Kurt...he's been such a good boyfriend to me over this time" Blaine muttered to himself "speaking of the devil" he laughed as Kurt bounced into the room happily handing him a cup of coffee.

"Kurt...you're so thoughtful." Blaine said grinning at Kurt and yawned as he sipped at the hot coffee "you know my coffee order?" he asked and winked.

Kurt laughed slightly "I'm your boyfriend Blaine of course I know your coffee order...how's the studying going? I'm sorry that your college work isn't easy...it is law as well...thank god you chose drama and music too" he said smiling

"You know what...I've had enough of essays. Let's throw a party and invite New Directions members!" Blaine said standing up and swaying "whoa...blood rush to head much?" Blaine plucked his phone from his pocket and began texting.

"That's a great idea...I'll be back later then. Good luck" Kurt said and exited the room into the small front room with the couch and TV.

_**Kurt-**_

As Kurt sat down he looked up at the ceiling and allowed his mind to delve into the past...

That day at the train station was amazing. Both Kurt and Rachel had miraculously gotten into NYADA. They were both grinning and talking about their aspirations when they heard screams shouts and commotion. Rushing over to the big cluster of people they looked in between a gap to see a person on a ladder between the two train tracks threatening to jump onto the rail right in front of which would cause his death. Basically this man was threatening to commit suicide. There was a man in hi-vis and the logo of the train company on his shirt. Kurt looked worriedly at Rachel as they both put down their suitcases and wiggled through the crowd to the front of the half circle round the edge of one of the tracks. The thin wall of brick between the two individual train tracks with the ladder and lights etcetera was for trained staff of the train company only. How the guy had gotten up there in the first place was a mystery. A train came round the corner and was coming into the station at a rapid place. Everyone including Kurt and Rachel screamed reasoning at the man who replied with "I'll jump...I'm gonna jump!" he yelled. "NO. Don't!" everyone basically screamed, doing a double take between him and the train. The member of staff tried to call out to him and to reason with him but all that failed as the man flung himself in front of the train. Everyone screamed out cries of shock and fright as the scurried backwards tripping over each other. There was a crash as the man collided with the train, blood and contents of his pockets spattering everywhere. Kurt scurried backwards towards Rachel who had moved swiftly before. Kurt screeched as he stumbled and caught his shoulder on the corner of a sharp bench. His hand covered the spot and his thought were drowned out by the screaming and cries of distress from the other people. Rachel rushed over to him kneeling neatly beside him "Kurt are you okay?" she called over all of the other commotion. Kurt nodded raising his hand revealing blood, a rip in his shirt and a cut on his upper arm from the collision with the bench. "Rachel that was our train...his blood is everywhere...we need to go" Kurt said sounding distressed and feeling light headed. He began to sob as he rushed to grab his case and hurried Rachel along. They sat down in the coffee shop where Kurt was provided with first aid for the cut which consisted of stitches and dressing. "That was so...traumatic...call Blaine" Kurt had sobbed to Rachel, who was also sobbing. After that Blaine arrived and took both Rachel and Kurt home. Kurt had slipped into a deep stage of depression or the 'Dark Days' as he called that stage of his life. Rachel had insisted she ignore the traumatic experience and get on the earliest train the next day to New York to attend NYADA. Kurt became even more depressed and relied on Blaine to support him and get him through life and then they got the apartment together. They had maintained their relationship lovingly and Kurt eventually stopped being depressed but the scar was still left on his upper arm and his memory was still scarred with the day that the man had committed suicide by jumping in front of the train. Kurt had no idea until then how much a decision made by someone else could have affected his life so much...

Kurt looked round the front room realising he was just sitting on the couch staring out into the rainy sky as he thought into his past. He ran his hand over the scar and a spine shivering shudder ran through his whole body. Memories flooded back again but he was hastily brought back to reality as Blaine emerged into the room from the study. Kurt hadn't spoke to Rachel since she'd rushed off to NYADA without him. Blaine had 'pulled some strings' so he could get Kurt into his local college. Blaine laughed and hung up the phone putting the mobile down on the side. "You okay?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah I'm fine...just thinking that's all. Who was that?" Kurt asked smiling.

"umm...it was Rachel" Blaine said. Hearing this Kurt's smiled vanished immediately.

"Oh...well I don't want to talk to her" Kurt said getting up and walking towards the kitchen area.

"Kurt wait...she's just came out of hospital" Blaine blurted.

"what?...oh no...what's happened" Kurt asked spinning round to look at Blaine with wide eyes and a pale facial expression...


End file.
